


A Moment In Time: Life with Derek Edition

by Dark_Supernatural_Angel



Series: A Moment In Time [4]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: "A Moment In Time" Collection, Multi, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Supernatural_Angel/pseuds/Dark_Supernatural_Angel
Summary: This will be theLife with DerekEdition of my collection of one-shots from multiple fandoms.Originally Published on FFN:October 23, 2011Disclaimer:I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this.





	1. Finally Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Derek Venturi as a werewolf and he's imprinted on Casey McDonald
> 
>  
> 
>  **Character(s):** Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald  
>  **Pairing:** Derek/Casey
> 
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 595 words
> 
>  **Spoiler(s):** After LWD series finale.  
>  **Time Frame:** At least 10 years since Derek and Casey met each other.
> 
>  **Inspiration:** Werewolf aspect is a merger between Twilight-werewolves (having imprints) and Vampire Diaries-werewolves (triggering the curse when you kill).  
>  **Requested By:** Enx2103

* * *

  **"Finally Mine"**

* * *

He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He was aware of the possibilities but it just never occurred to him that it would happen to HIM of all people. But then again, no one immediately thinks that they come from a werewolf bloodline...not until it specifically applies to them.

It's been five years since the incident happened...an incident that drastically changed his life forever. It took only one moment for him to go from living the life of leisure as NHL player, Derek Venturi, to an eternal servant to the moon.

He completely freaked out when it first happened and to this day he didn't know where he would be if it weren't for his stepsister, his angel and the reason why he continues on the way he does. If it weren't for Casey McDonald...he'd probably be on a killing spree somewhere in the south.

He didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to tell anybody but she managed to overhear one of his phone calls to a distant relative that had triggered the curse too. It wasn't long before she immediately hit the library (still the keener that she was) before she confronted him about it.

He thought she would freak, that she'd want nothing to do with him and he really couldn't blame her. Although they were 'sworn enemies' in high school, they had gotten real close after high school to a point that she was actually his publicist when he got signed into the NHL. But to his surprise, she stayed and helped him through it after he retired from the NHL. With her doing the main wolf research, she helped him realize what was happening to him, what was to be expected and some other theories that she'd come across.

So he was very aware of this one aspect that was attached to being a werewolf before he realized that it was happening to him...he just didn't think Casey would be the reason for it. At first he pegged the feelings down to appreciation for her sticking by him but then they grew to feelings of _wanting_ to be near her, to be able to hear her voice, to be able to touch her in any way whether it were a brush of their hands or a smack to his face, he suddenly found himself _needing_ her to a point that nothing mattered unless she was there with him.

At first he didn't say anything to her about it because it kind of felt...wrong because it wasn't _his_ choice to feel the way he does towards her but it was the _wolf_ inside him that had done the choosing. It felt like his wolf was robbing him and her the choice to be with each other or not. A part of him was glad that his wolf had chosen her but then the other part would worry about whether she'd accept him as a possible lover, a potential mate for her and that part is what held him back. He didn't know how he'd take it if she rejected him because she was his world...literally. He only had eyes for her and it seemed like his heart belonged to her too since the beginning...it just took him a little over 10 years to come to terms with that.

And he wasn't going to wait another day because tonight was the night that Derek Venturi was going to tell Casey McDonald that she was his imprint...and that she had been the love of his life since they were teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Back Story:** So Derek accidentally killed someone during a hockey game which resulted in triggering his werewolf gene/curse. Along the way, he slowly realizes that Casey is his werewolf imprint/mate. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** October 23, 2011


	2. Revealing More Than Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** The ideas that bug her the most are usually the ones she accidentally gives him.
> 
>  
> 
> **Character(s):** Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald  
>  **Pairing:** Derek/Casey (kinda)
> 
> **Rating:** K  
>  **Words:** 199 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** all of series  
>  **Time Frame:** sometime when Derek and Casey are at Queens.
> 
> **Inspiration:** Watching "Power Failure" and it was during the dinner when Casey brought up prefects did the idea hit me.  
>  **Requested By:** None

* * *

  **"Revealing More Than Necessary"**

* * *

She did it again. It has happened so many times at this point that she'd lost count of all the times that she'd manage to repeat the horrendous act. Yet he always remembered them.

Derek relished in the moment every time Casey managed to slip up. Usually it would hurt him when she thought so lowly of him but he would always brush the feeling away when with those thoughts came ideas that never even crossed his mind…he was more amused when those ideas first came from her lips.

Like the time when she was dating Sam and she told him to stay away from Emily. It never crossed his mind to _use_ Emily to get back at Casey for dating his best friend by dating hers. He just needed another French partner for the project.

Or the time when Mr. Lassiter made him a prefect. At first Derek wasn't going to accept the job; he was too cool for that. That is until Casey mentioned the fact that prefects had more power in the school…that appealed to him _very_ much.

Those events only happened during the first year of them living together. Many more had occurred over the years after that, much to Casey's annoyance.

And it was all thanks to Derek paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** November 27, 2011


	3. Future Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** "Trying to re-plan my future majors before my 3pm class." Derek-centric.
> 
>  
> 
> **Character(s):** Derek Venturi (and mentions of Casey McDonald)  
>  **Pairing:** none
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 287 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** All LWD episodes  
>  **Time Frame:** Summer between Derek's 1st and 2nd year at Queens.
> 
> **Inspiration:** Apparently Enx2103 wanted me to use my own tweeted quote against me but with Derek in the situation so this is what I came up with.  
>  **Requested By:** Enx2103

* * *

  **"Future Deadline"**

* * *

He was screwed.

There was no doubt about it. How was he supposed to plan the next three years of his life in the next hour?

He had no fucking clue.

He remembered thinking about it before, no thanks to Casey. He was busy watching his show one day when she started talking about all the opportunities and classes she couldn't wait to experience in their second year at Queens. He was annoyed by that because not even a week had gone by since they finished their first year and she was already thinking about the next. It _really_ irritated him.

But looking back now he couldn't help but think that _maybe_ she was on to something. He couldn't dwell on that now because in less than an hour, he was expected to enroll into his desired major and the courses that go with it for the upcoming school year yet he had no clue what major he was doing…not off the top of his head anyways (he remembered that it had a complicated name to it).

The only good thing about having a keener stepsister was that she took notes pertaining to his future as well as to hers when she was doing them. Now he just had to _find_ them.

He groaned when he looked around his trashed room. There was absolutely no way that he'd find the notes in time.

He sighed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started dialing in her number. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_ , he thought as he waited for her to pick up.

He just hoped that she'd be more worried about the fast approaching deadline he had than on the fact that _he_ called _her_ for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** December 10, 2011


End file.
